


Cine, de noche y juntos [AU]

by themonstertrap



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, doing things in the cinema like cute teens
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonstertrap/pseuds/themonstertrap
Summary: Suelta un suspiro entre sus labios, casi sin darse cuenta, al mismo tiempo que se hunde en el asiento, queriendo que éste le absorba, le haga desaparecer de allí. No lo hace. Y Charlie le mira con el ceño fruncido, preocupado y en un susurro, aproximándose demasiado a él, le pregunta de forma inocente:— ¿Te encuentras bien, Meyer?





	Cine, de noche y juntos [AU]

**Author's Note:**

> "Yellow light,  
> your reflection's so bright.  
> Feel so high".

Es una noche de sábado como cualquier otra. Son aproximadamente las once y están en mitad de una sesión en el cine, viendo una película de humor que Charlie insistía en darle una oportunidad y de la cual Meyer está completamente aburrido. Benny les ha dejado plantados en el último momento: " _lo siento chicos, pero Esther tiene libre su casa, me ha llamado y las cosas funcionan así_ ". No, las cosas no funcionan así, porque no puede ser verdad que la sala esté casi vacía a excepción de algún que otro adolescente como ellos intercambiando algo más que pensamientos sobre la película y Meyer sienta ese ardor por todo el cuerpo cada vez que Charlie le roza el brazo. Le gustaría ser capaz de prestar atención a la pantalla que está emitiendo algo que no le consigue sacar siquiera una sonrisa (cuando debería de ser así) y dejar de escuchar los besos que se están dando la pareja que tienen dos filas más adelante. Cada ruido, cada sonido emitido por esos dos se le mete en el cerebro y le da la sensación de que están justo a su lado y le excitan y le provocan y le susurran cosas al oído entre besos y lenguas y saliva  _te gustaría hacer esto con Charlie, ¿eh?_  Meyer tiene que removerse en el asiento, incómodo, acalorado y procurando no llamar la atención de su amigo. Tampoco se atreve a mirarle en exceso, de reojo de vez en cuando y ya está porque si le mira, con la luz de la gran pantalla iluminando su rostro, es consciente de que puede cometer una locura tal como agarrarle con fuerza de la camiseta y comerle la boca como nunca nadie ha hecho.

Intentar concentrarse en la película es lo único a lo que se puede aferrar y lo lleva a cabo; pero no surte el efecto deseado, sino todo lo contrario, porque cuando Meyer decide prestar atención a la pantalla, ésta le devuelve una imagen de una pareja intentando tener sexo torpemente, entre risas. Una pareja adolescente. Como ellos. Como Charlie y él. Y sí, son dos hombres, dos chicos los que protagonizan la escena y Meyer no puede sentirse más desgraciado. Suelta un suspiro entre sus labios, casi sin darse cuenta, al mismo tiempo que se hunde en el asiento, queriendo que éste le absorba, le haga desaparecer de allí. No lo hace. Y Charlie le mira con el ceño fruncido, preocupado y en un susurro, aproximándose  _demasiado_  a él, le pregunta de forma inocente:

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Meyer?

Él asiente, con un grito ahogado atascado en su garganta. No, no lo está. La fragancia de Charlie le inunda, le nubla el cerebro, la vista y cree estar perdiéndose en los ojos de su mejor amigo, iluminados por la luz de la gran pantalla. Siente mucho calor, un ardor excesivo, molesto y se pregunta si Charlie lo puede notar porque está seguro de que si le tocase le quemaría. De pronto quiere que le toque, quiere tocarle, quiere que se toquen y algo en su mirada debe delatarle porque la expresión en la cara de Charlie cambia por completo y Meyer ve su nuez subir y bajar con fuerza cuando traga saliva. La boca se le seca y una vez más escucha con claridad los besos de la pareja que tienen delante.

— ¿Charlie?

Charlie le está mirando de forma extraña. Charlie le está mirando los labios. Charlie está pensando lo mismo que él y no tiene ganas de dejarlo pasar, de hacerse el tonto e ignorar la situación tan obvia que tiene frente a sus narices, literalmente, porque su mejor amigo tiene el rostro casi pegado al suyo, más próximo que antes cuando le ha hablado, mucho más.

Meyer está hundido en su asiento y Charlie parece un león con su presa acorralada, sólo que en ésta ocasión, la presa no está en ninguna desventaja, ambos están al mismo nivel.

— Meyer estás ardiendo, ¿sabes? —susurra al mismo tiempo que le roza la mejilla con la yema de los dedos, suave.

— Sí —responde, con los ojos clavados en los de Charlie.

— ¿Llevas así toda la película? —tiene la palma de la mano cubriéndole por completo la mejilla, está caliente, como él.

— No, sólo un rato... —duda—. No lo sé.

Charlie asiente y comienza a bajar la mano. Se abre camino bajo el cuello de la camisa de Meyer, le acaricia la nuca, las primeras vértebras y saca de nuevo la mano para continuar con un descenso tortuoso. Meyer abre la boca ligeramente y deja escapar el aire. La cabeza le da vueltas  _me está tocando, joder, Charlie me está tocando, sí, tócame Charlie._ La mano llega hasta la cintura, se topa con el cinturón de los vaqueros, le regala una breve caricia en la baja espalda y vuelve al frente, descendiendo, hasta la cremallera y...

— Podrías habérmelo dicho, Meyer.

— Tócame Charlie —lo dice, por fin.

La mano de Charlie acaricia por encima del pantalón, acaricia lo que demuestra que Meyer está más cachondo que nunca, lo mismo que tiene él entre las piernas, a punto de estallar como no le sienta cerca. De forma algo torpe y brusca se abalanza sobre él y junta sus labios. Meyer gime dentro de su boca y se aferra a él como bien puede, los asientos del cine son incómodos y se les clavan los posabrazos en todas partes y Meyer sólo puede pensar que tal vez no es el lugar más adecuado y confortable para un momento como ese. Un momento que lleva esperando años; un momento con el que ha soñado y se ha tocado pensando que podría ocurrir. Tener a Charlie así, casi encima de él, devorándole la boca, los labios; besándole como si fuese su única fuente de vida. Sus manos por debajo de la ropa, acariciando y arañando al mismo tiempo. Y él, Meyer, acariciando su pelo, sintiéndolo entre sus dedos. Devolviendo el beso furioso, ansioso, fuera de sí, irreconocible. Dejando que una de sus manos descienda y le toque el culo por encima del pantalón y lo apriete con fuerza para desencadenar un jadeo inesperado por parte de Charlie.

— Dios Meyer, cómo sigas así no voy a poder aguantarme y te voy a follar aquí mismo —habla en su oído, golpeándole con su aliento cálido.

Meyer cree quedarse sordo, cree que han pausado la película o que ésta ha llegado a su fin y el resto de adolescentes se han marchado porque no oye, no escucha otra cosa que no sea la respiración de su amigo y sus palabras. Pero siguen en el cine, la película continúa y la pareja de chavales sigue magreándose en sus respectivas butacas, como ellos, no, con menos deseo que ellos dos.

— ¿Lo harás en otro sitio? —la pregunta escapa de entre sus labios. Suena como una propuesta.

Charlie sonríe y Meyer ve su lengua entre los dientes, con claridad y tiene que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para controlar el impulso de tirársele encima y marcarle como suyo.

— Lo haría aquí mismo, Meyer, así que sabes la respuesta.

No lo aguanta. No puede. Junta sus labios una vez más, Meyer le besa introduciendo la lengua en su boca y recorriendo cada rincón. Sus dientes chocan. Le tira del pelo y le atrae hacia sí, teniendo en cuenta la incomodidad del lugar; aunque para ellos eso ha dejado de tener importancia y nada puede detener la tormenta de hormonas que se ha desatado entre ambos. Se separa, le mira; se miran y murmura su nombre en bajito, sin parar, como un mantra mientras Charlie recorre su rostro con unos ojos brillantes lascivos; después le besa el cuello (le mordisquea), le obliga a continuar pronunciando su nombre. Meyer se ahoga, cierra los ojos dejándose llevar y se asfixia de deseo, cree que siente demasiado y que no puede controlarlo.

— Charlie, no puedo más.  _Vámonos_  —es una orden.

Charlie jamás desovedece a su mejor amigo, siempre le da buenos consejos, siempre tiene razón y es mejor no llevarle la contraria porque Meyer siempre quiere lo mejor para los que aprecia. Se pone en pie, sin soltar la mano de Meyer y juntos salen de allí corriendo, dejando atrás una sala de cine que les ha invitado a llevar a cabo algo que tenían muy bien escondido y que ha terminado explotando de buena manera.


End file.
